spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Revolvers
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Backup Revolver, Hunting Revolver, and Service Revolver weapon categories, all of which use the Handgun weapon proficiency. Revolver Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Backup Revolvers These smaller cousins of service revolvers are rarely used as primary weapons in the modern era, but are the professional’s choice for reliable last-ditch protection. 'Colt Detective Special' (USA) This shortened version of the Police Positive is built for ease of concealment. It exemplifies the “snub-nose” backup revolver design. 'NAA Mini-Revolver' (USA) One of the smallest revolvers in existence, the NAA Mini-Revolver comes with a “holster grip;” the gun folds into its own grip like a lockback knife and can be pocketed or clipped to a belt. It can also be concealed in a belt buckle holster that makes the gun look like a decorative engraving. 'Smith & Wesson J-Frame Bodyguard' (USA) This revolver features a shrouded hammer, allowing for easier draw from concealment without snagging on clothes. 'Smith & Wesson J-Frame Chef’s Special' (USA) This was the first J-frame produced and is still one of the most common backup revolvers in the world. 'Smith & Wesson J-Frame LadySmith' (USA) This revolver is marketed to female shooters, featuring a carved rosewood grip sized for small hands. Hunting Revolvers Hunting revolvers are designed to take down medium to large game. They’re typified by low ammunition capacities and brutally high calibers. Most law enforcement and military personnel consider them too heavy and bulky for everyday use. 'Ruger Super Redhawk' (USA) This is the archetypal big-game hunting revolver, a double-action weapon chambered for .44 Magnum ammunition. 'Smith & Wesson Model 500' (USA) This revolver brought Smith & Wesson to dominance in the hunting revolver arms race with its new immense caliber, the .500 Magnum. 'Smith & Wesson Model 629' (USA) The Model 629 is known to a generation of movie-goers as “the most powerful handgun in the world” (“Do you feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?”). On the technical end of the spectrum, it was formerly called the Model 29. Service Revolvers Service revolvers were the standard sidearms of police through the middle 20th century, and are still common among enthusiasts and civilians seeking home-defense weapons with “point and click” simplicity. 'Colt Police Positive' (USA) This was the most common law-enforcement sidearm in America through the first half of the 20th century. It left production in the 1970s. 'Colt Python' (USA) This weapon replaced the Police Positive as the archetypal American sidearm through the 1980s. It ceased production in 1996. 'Colt Single Action Army' (USA) The Colt Single Action Army is the most famous revolver in the world. Save for an 8-year hiatus after the end of WWII, it has seen constant production since the 19th century. Antique models of this weapon possess wildly divergent traits and command thousands of dollars at auction. 'Manurhin MR-73' (France) This revolver is favored by French special operations teams. It is considered one of the most accurate revolvers in the world, due in large part to the fact that every copy is assembled by hand. 'Taurus Model 608' (USA) This weapon is rarely seen as a duty sidearm, but is popular in the competitive shooting and home-defense markets. 'Webley Mk. 6' (UK) This was a common British military sidearm through both World Wars. It first appeared in 1887 as a black powder weapon. Category: Gear RulesCategory: Weapons